


Found Family

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Luke had grown up feeling like he didn’t belong.





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/168386.html?thread=36588994#t36588994) over at LJ community

Luke had grown up feeling like he didn’t belong.

Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had loved him, he knew that, but as he’d gotten older, it seemed that more and more, they had seen his father instead of Luke himself when they looked at him. And now that he knew who his father had been, what he had become, he was surprised that they have ever agreed to take him in the first place.

He’d wanted to leave for as long as he could remember, to escape his family and find a place where he fit in. He never imagined that place would be with a princess and a smuggler.

“If anyone asks, I’m not here,” said Leia, barging into Luke’s quarters after only a cursory knock. “If I have to mediate one more petty argument…”

There were two large chairs in addition to the couch in Luke’s room, but she flopped down to sit next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Long day?” he asked.

“The longest,” said Leia, and wriggled a little to get comfortable.

It was still strange to think of her as his sister, his _twin_ , but it was easier every time. Sitting together like this, Luke could feel some of her emotions in the Force, worry and frustration soothing into relaxation, just from being there with him.

There was another knock, and Leia muttered, “I’m not here,” but when the door opened, it was Han, who dropped to sit on her other side.

“You high-tailed it out of the meeting pretty quick, princess,” he said. “Any secret Jedi stuff I should know about?”

Leia reached for his hand. “Just a long day.”

“Yeah?” asked Han, looking across at Luke.

“Yeah,” Luke agreed.

“Okay,” Han said, then stood. “Okay, scoot.”

Both twins frowned. “What?” said Luke.

Han snorted and squeezed in between them, wrapping an arm over each of their shoulders. “So, we’ve got nowhere to be?” he asked.

“Nope,” said Leia. “Luke?”

He shook his head. “Nope.”

“Great,” said Han, and settled in.

Luke smiled and leaned against his friends shoulder. 

It was good to have a family.

THE END


End file.
